Kiss With A Fist
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: A kiss on the lips may be good for some, but a kiss with a fist is better than none. Arthur and Francis were a couple in some ways... but if you didn't know them, you'd think they were out to kill each other. Human names used. FrUk France/England.


_It started off as just an ordinary day for Arthur Kirkland... _

"Get away from me you bloody French bastard!" Arthur yelled, immediately followed by the sound of a hard slap, most likely hitting a certain unlucky Frenchman's face.

_...And it was quickly ending like every other day too._

Francis and Arthur were in their shared kitchen. For about a year now, the two have been sharing a small house. They were in some ways a couple, but, if you didn't know them you would think they were out to kill each other.

Francis yelled out in rage as he grabbed Arthur's arm and smacked him over the head with a fist. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he yelled in a thick French accent. In return, the Brit smacked him across the face, and gave him a burning glare.

"Why do _I_ have to be so difficult? You're the one who's always starting these fights!" Arthur yelled, preparing to deliver another blow as he did so. Francis quickly dived to the left, avoiding the raging Brit's next attack. As fast as he could manage, he thrust his foot forward, aiming for Arthur's shin. The blow hit right on. Francis gave a smirk as Arthur hissed in pain and bent forward to grab his shin.

"Why not just give up already? I am much stronger tha-"

Francis didn't get to finish his sentence. Arthur had gotten up and slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red mark across his cheek. He took a few deep, angry breaths and gave Francis a death glare. A bead of sweat ran down his face as Arthur slowly moved closer, backing the other against the kitchen counter near where they kept the plates.

"What were you saying frog? I didn't quite catch that." Arthur said as he raised a fist.

"_Vas te faire encule_!" Francis shouted. He picked up one of the plates stacked near him and flung it at Arthur's head. Arthur fell backwards from the impact, causing a loud _thump_ sound as he hit the floor. The plate landed, and shattered, only a meter away from him.

Arthur sat up, groaning in pain. He clutched the new wound on his head which was bleeding slightly. Francis sighed, no longer wanting to fight. Maybe they could just settle this by talking? He decided to give it a go.

"Arthur, why not stop this silly fighting?" he said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "No good will come of it." He added. He waited patiently for Arthur to react or respond in some way. Arthur groaned once more before slowly getting up. Without saying anything, he turned and headed out of the kitchen. Francis stared after him. That didn't go as planned but... at least they had stopped punching each other.

Wincing as he rubbed his sore cheek, he went to go sit down at the kitchen table. Right when he was about to sit, a strange smell caught his attention. Was that... smoke? Not even a second later, the smoke alarm went off. Feeling alarmed, Francis rushed out of the kitchen to go check it out. The smoke led him upstairs to his and Arthur's bedroom. The door was open a crack, he could see a strange flicking light through it. He opened the door in shock to find the bed on fire, with Arthur standing in front of it with his back turned to Francis.

Francis felt strangely calm as he entered the room, his eyes glued to the burning bed. Arthur didn't even look up as the Frenchman slowly walked over to him and put an arm around him. Arthur didn't move away, or even slap Francis's arm off of him. The two just stood there for a moment, staring at the burning bed. Despite the fire only a couple of meters in front of them, the atmosphere had a calm feel to it. It felt like forever before Francis finally spoke up.

"So now what do we do?" he asked, never taking his eyes away from the burning bed. Arthur lifted up a bottle of wine and put the opening to his mouth, taking in a few big gulps of the liquid before answering. He passed the bottle to Francis, who took the bottle from the Brit and took one large gulp of the wine.

"We just sit back and watch"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A kiss on the lips may be good for some, a kiss with a fist is better than none.<strong>_

**Hi there! This is based off the song 'kiss with a fist'. I suggest you look it up on youtube. It's a pretty kick ass song (literally?).  
>If you notice any mistakes, let me know. (You don't have to have an account to review, so feel free to let me know if my spelling has trolled you)<strong>

**~Love, Lily**

**(_Vas te faire encule- is french for Fuck You)_** {Wow I feel horrible for saying that o-o *Doesn't swear*. Anyways, I don't speak French. At all. Correct me if I'm wrong please.}

_"You hit me once, I hit you back_

_You gave a kick, I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head..._

_...and I set fire to our bed"_


End file.
